True Love!
by DeadXombie
Summary: Can't think of a summary. Based of the fanfic Smile


_**Takime's P.O.V.**_

_Bleeeeeep bleeeeeep bleeepppppp!_

I slamed my fist against my alarm clock. I slowly oppened my eyes and screamed.

"Holy shit! I'm going to be late _again_! Iruka's gonna kill me! Gotta hurry!" I yelled at myself as I rummaged through my dressers, looking for something to wear. I grabbed a green top and grey sweat pants. I slipped on my sports bra and changed quickly. I brushed my teeth quickly and ran out the door.

8:57 am

"SHIT! I'M LATE!" I yelled as I ran through the streets, avoiding numerous people. As I ran, I bumped into my friend, Kakashi Hatake.

"Oh, hi there, Takime. Nice day we're having." he said kindly to me.

"Not now, Kakashi. I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for work _again _and Iruka's gonna _kill_ me-"

"Whoa, slow down, there. We're on our way to the acadamy, anyways. Oh, I almost forgot." Kakashi guestered to the man standing mext to him.

"Gai, this is my friend, Takime Otsumi. Takime, this is my _rival_, Maito Gai." Gai nodded his head at me, making me slightly blush. _Man, is he hot or what?_

"I'm sure you already know my students, so I'll introduce you to Gai's students. This is Tenten, she specializes in weapons." The young brown-haired girl waved at me.

"The one standing next to her is Neji Hyuuga. I'm pretty sure it's obvious that he is a Hyuuga." The Hyuuga kid glared at me for a few seconds, then smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Takime-san." I nodded, then commented.

"I watched your battle against Uzu-Monkey over there. You did a good job." He nodded and thanked me.

"I think I should let Gai introduce the other student..." Kakashi looked over at Gai, who blushed.

"Ummm...well...This student over here..." he placed his hands on the shoulders of the young shinobi who looked like him.

"This is my star pupil, Rock Lee. He can only use Taijutsu, but that doesn't stop him from being a splendid ninja!" The young boy smiled at me and held out his hand.

"It is very nice to meet you, Otsumi-sama! I can tell by looking at you that you have a very beautiful personality!" I blushed deeply. _WOW! This kid is so adorable and sweet!_

"Ummm...Thank you, Lee-kun. And please, just call me Takime. 'Kime' for short!" The young boy in green nodded and gave me thumbs up. I smiled at him.

"So, shall we get going?" Kakashi asked. I nodded, remembering that I was late for work.

"Alright, let's go! Believe it!" _Damn Uzumaki brat..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Hello, Takime. It's nice that you finally decided to join us-"

"She's with us today, Iruka-chan. I'm sorry, but she ran into us and we started to talk, and...well, I think you get my point..." Kakashi added on, saving my bacon. I mouthed 'Thank you' to him and he nodded.

"Well, okay. Today we will be working on our Jutsu. Gai, Lee, Neji and Takime will be working on Taijutsu with you guys. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke will be working on Ninjutsu. Sakura, Tenten and I will doing Genjutsu. You have been split into three groups. Group one is with me. Group two is with Kakashi. And Group three will be with Gai and Takime. You may go with your leaders and go do your training. You will rotate every fifteen minutes. Start!"

I stayed quiet and walked over to Gai and his two students.

"So, you guys ready!" Gai bommed to the younger students. They all yelled 'YEAH!'. Neji groaned, and shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~As we walked towards the entrance gate to the village, Gai turned to me.

"So, what should we show them first, Takime-san?" I blushed and tried to talk.

"Ummm...I...I think we...should teach them the 'black crab' technique..."

Gai nodded at me, then asked me a question.

"How long have you been living in Konoha?"

"Ummm...Since I was three...I'm twenty-five now so..."

"Twenty-two years, then. Right?" I nodded gently. The he asked another question.

"Then how come I've never meet you?" I shrugged, then awnsered.

"I'm an indoorsie person. I prefer to stay indoors and write my stories on my computer..."

"What kind of stories?"

"Ummm...romance and adventure...Stuff like that..."

Gai nodded and smiled at me, making me blush.

"I like those kinds of stories..." I stared at him. He looked up at the sky and continued.

"I know it may seem wierd that a man of my age would like romance, but it's very enjoyable. When I read romance stories, I always say to myself 'You'll find the perfect girl, or guy, in time'. I've never had any girlfriends, and only one boyfriend." I looked at him, and I saw pain in his eyes. Then he smiled.

"And I think I may have found 'the one'..." I smilled with him.

"Good for you, Gai-sama. I'm sure that you'll get that person to become yours soon enough."

"Gai-sensei, are we there yet?" Lee asked Gai. Gai nodded and pointed ahead to a grassy clearing. Then Lee began to cheer. I giggled at Lee.

"Lee's very cute. I like him." Gai smiled.

"I do too. Y'know, I raised him like he was my son. He practically is."

"What heppened to his parents?" Gai shrugged, then looked over at Lee.

"I don't know. But there was a rumor going around that either they committed suicide or that they tried to kill Lee because of the Hachimontonkou*" I gasped. _How terible...That's basically what happened to me...Poor kid..._

"Is...everything alright, Takime? You don't look okay..." _Shit, I must've blanked out again..._

"Uhhh...yeah...I'm fine..." _Damnit, stop lying to people!_

"Okay, just making sure..." I nodded, hoping that today would end as fast as possible.

4:48 pm

"Uhhhhggg...I'm starving! KAKASHI! GET ME _FOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!"_

Kakashi shrugged, and pointed to Gai.

"Gai's a good cook. You two should spend the evening together..." Kakashi smirked at me, making me blush.

"What are you-"

"I think that would be a splendid idea, Kakashi!"_ I lost the war..._

"And I think it would be a good idea to stay away from your computer for a few hours..."

I nodded and shrugged.

"I guess your right, Kakashi...You won the war." He smiled and waved us off.

"Go and have some fun, you two!"

~End of Chapter 1~

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Oh, and BTW...Hachimontoukou stands for the eight inner gates...Give me ideas for this story...Who knows...Maybe ur idea will be in here...I have a bunch of stories that I'm working on and I'll upload them all at the same time...Then when I get on the computer again, I'll see if you guys gave me any ideas and I'll keep writing! Takime Otsumi is my OC (DUH!) She is 25 years old, DOB: July 21st, hair colour: Light blue, Element: Dark Style, Eye colour:Silver, Jutsu: Nin, Tai, Gen, Kin(Forbidden), Gender:Female, Village: Konoha, Birth Village: Sound, Life Goal: To become a teacher, Secret technique: Hachimontonkou, Crush: Maito Gai, History: Her parents tried to kill her when she was three. She ran away to konoha and befriended Azuma, Kakashi and Anko. And Takime **_**LOVES **_**food!**

**Takime: **_**FOOOOODDDDDDDDDD! GIMME GIMME GIMMEEEEEE!**_

**Me: *Sigh*...Gai! Come and get your girlfriend!**

**Gai: 0.o ...since when is she my girlfriend!**

**Me: Since it's my idea for you two to go out!**

**Beware: May be lemony scenes in future chapters! I LUV YOU, ROCK-LEES-LOTUS, ROVING OTTER and NJMARTIN! This story is for you guys!(I dunno why, but still!)**

** ~ShoulderDevil ...also known as GaiLeeGaa-Luvr1()**


End file.
